


Storm

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: William and Lucy (an OC) collect the cinematic records of a person who died in a house fire. Lucy seems disturbed by this and William wants to figure out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction I wrote a while ago. I know it's not canon but bear with me. Also William might be a bit out of character and I apologise if that is the case. Enjoy! :)

 

Lucy and I followed our target, Andrew Finnert as he moved through the crowded London streets.  He was to die in less than an hour due to an incident involving fire.  I surveyed the dark clouds that began to loom overhead.  Lucy appeared a bit anxious but I figured it was probably due to how new she was to being a Grim Reaper, only just finishing her training.  She was to reap Andrew’s soul and I was to observe.  If she passed, she would be given assignments to complete on her own. 

We followed Andrew to his house that lay just outside the main city.  We snuck into his house and observed him as he walked into his living room.  One of his servants had lit a fire, unknowing to that it would be the reason for Andrew’s demise.  As he moved to the bookshelf that was next to the fireplace, a cat wrapped itself around his feet, conveniently sending him headfirst into the fireplace.  Lucy visibly flinched next to me, her face paling.  Once Andrew stopped screaming, she approached his lifeless body, pulling her death scythe, a dagger with a slight curve to the blade, out of her sleeve.

Lucy knelt before Andrew and sliced her scythe through his stomach.  The cinematic record flared out of his body.  I couldn’t see the recordings but I knew Lucy could.  Lucy collected his soul and we headed out of his house.  It was pouring rain and a large flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed by thunder.

“I think I’m going to go home,” she said, opening up a portal to the Grim Reaper realm.

“Why?  You need to do the paperwork now.” I said, following her through the portal.  Weather between the worlds somehow remained the same.

Lucy ignored me and began walking towards the apartment complexes.  Sighing, I followed her.  When she entered her apartment, she stripped off her blouse and her skirt and kicked her shoes to the side.  She remained clothed in a white tank top and thick black leggings.  Another streak of lightning flashed.  As the thunder shook the windows with its deafening sound, she fell to her knees and grabbed a blanket off the couch, wrapping herself in it like a small child.

“It’s only a storm,” I said and she glared at me.

“You don’t understand,” she said while shaking her head.

“Then tell me,” I said.

“I wasn’t born a grim reaper.  I was born human but when I died I guess you could say I was converted into a grim reaper.” She explained. “I have no memories of my human life, except for the few minutes leading up to my death.”

“What do you remember?”

“There was a storm like the one happening now, and lightning struck the roof of the mansion I worked in.  If I remember correctly, I was an orphan taken in by this family whom I served.  The lightning caused a fire immediately and it spread impossibly fast.  My master’s child was still trapped in the burning mansion, so I ran in to save her.  I managed to get her through the main door when the doorframe collapsed on me.  I still remember the feeling of my ribs being crushed, my lungs struggling for breath and the agonizing pain of the fire burning my skin.” She explained, a few tears forming in her eyes. “I was in so much pain I blacked out after a few minutes.  When I woke up, everything was blurry.  I was handed a pair of temporary glasses and told that I would begin training as a grim reaper the next day.”

“Do you know which reaper brought you here?” I asked, curious.

“I think it was Grell.  He said something about how lovely I looked burned.  He’s such a creep.  Said I was such a lovely shade of red he had to bring me here, that and the fact that I sacrificed myself for a child.” She said and flinched when thunder echoed off the window.

I moved to her kitchen and put the kettle on.  I grabbed a teacup, some earl grey leaves and a bowl of sugar cubes.

“That’s why Andrew’s death bothered you,” I said.

“You noticed?” she asked, pulling the blanket over her head as the rain got heavier.

“Yes, you flinched and grew pale at the sight.” I answered. 

When the kettle was finished boiling water, I poured it into the teacup, allowing it to steep for a minute before discarding it.  I added a good portion of sugar cubes, I knew Lucy had a sweet tooth as I often saw her with desserts instead of actual meals.  I walked over to Lucy and sat down next to her, noticing that she was shaking uncontrollably now that the storm had worsened.  I pulled her into my lap carefully to avoid spilling the tea.  Once she was settled in my lap I handed her the teacup.

“You’re being awfully friendly today,” she said, sipping the tea.

“I know.  But I shouldn’t leave you to deal with this storm alone.” I said.

“Thank you Will.” she said.

We sat in silence as she sipped at her tea.  I rubbed her back gently to help soothe her nerves.  When she finished her tea, she set the empty teacup on the floor and nuzzled into me.  I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head against my chest.

                Surprisingly, I found myself wishing the storm would never end so I could hold Lucy forever.  I mentally shook the thought from my head.  I knew that there would be more storms and moments like this to come and I smiled at the thought.


End file.
